Sub Imperium Meum
by aimili-sage
Summary: Alice's actions. Entry to Tricky Raven's Nightmares and Dreams Halloween contest. Translation: Under My Command. Beta/Pre-reader: GeezerWench (love her)


**A/N: Entry in Tricky Raven's Nightmares and Dreams Halloween contest.**

Title: Sub Imperium Meum

Fandom: TwiV

Pairing (for fanfiction): Alice

Rating: T

Genre: Suspense

Prompt #: 17 – I Put a Spell on You

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _1940_

The black woman hurried along the street, checking over her shoulder at the position of the sun. A few blocks later, she let out a sigh of relief when she spotted her home. Once inside, she slammed the door closed, locked it, and placed a chair firmly under the knob.

A light giggle sounded behind her, causing her to freeze in place. "You realize that really won't keep one of us out."

The flare of a match was heard and the smell of sulfur filled the air. She turned to find a girl seated at the table. Her pale skin glowed in the candlelight, as did her topaz eyes. Her jaggedly cropped black hair was styled as much as possible, given the shortness of the locks. Her attire was fashionable, like the clothes she'd seen on the ladies in the Garden District.

"I've been searching for you for quite a few years, Tituba." The girl waggled her finger as if she were scolding a naughty child.

"My name is Delphine, miss," the woman responded with a shaky voice.

"Tituba, Delphine. _Marie Laveau_." She watched in amusement as the colored woman crossed herself then gestured with a sign to ward off evil. "Oh, come now. Stop with that foolishness. We both know who you are. You came to this country in 1685 at the age of 17. You were taken from your homeland as a child with your father, an Obi priest. You spent time in the Caribbean, learning other forms of magic from other African tribes. You were sold and brought to America. Massachusetts. Salem Town, to be precise. Do I need to continue?"

The woman sobbed, shaking her head. "Miss, I's born here in N'Awlins in 1915. I don' know no Tituba."

The petite girl sighed. "Continue, I shall. You were accused of witchcraft by your young mistress. Though you were jailed, they didn't execute you. They let you go, and you disappeared. You reappeared over a hundred years later, right here in New Orleans. A few tricks, and you're touted as the Voodoo Queen."

"I is not Marie Laveau!" the woman exclaimed, stepping forward, her fists quivering at her sides.

"You know, as much fun as this journey down memory lane has been, I have an engagement in Philadelphia in a few months, and I simply cannot show up with red eyes. No, that just would not do."

Before the woman could blink, her neck was broken, and teeth sank into her flesh.

 _A few month later_

Alice primped in the mirror behind the counter, silently reciting the spell. She froze when the brass bell above the door jingled. That was her cue! Twirling off the stool, she sashayed up to the man standing in the doorway, rain dripping from his clothes.

"You kept me waiting long enough," she said coyly, batting her lashes.

"My apologies . . . ma'am?" His black eyes raked her up and down, confusion on his face.

She leaned in close. "Would you care to join me?" She nodded to the door. "I just _know_ ," she stressed, "that you might have a _situation_ if we stay much longer."

His eyes dilated after inhaling her fragrance. He extended his arm. "Shall we, Miss . . .?"

"Brandon. Alice Brandon."

 _1942_

"I won't be long, Jasper," Alice said as she kissed his cheek. After leaving the hotel, she closed her eyes. She had an hour until he came to look for her.

As she ran, she thought of the past two years. She had been working so hard on Jasper's image; the right clothes, his feeding habits, his accent. The feeding wasn't so bad. In two years, he hadn't slipped once. His clothes; well, he preferred his dungarees and boots when not in public. His accent was a problem. Vampires had eidetic memories. She had heard him mimic other accents, but he insisted on sounding like a hick. And his scars! She shuddered as she thought of them.

Slowing down, she reached the clearing she had spotted earlier. In the center, she placed her candles in a precise pattern. She quickly lit them and got into position. Closing her eyes, she began to visualize the Cullens and started to chant. When she finished that incantation, she began on another, specifically for Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie. They would be the most skeptical. Though they would approve of and welcome Alice, Jasper's wary demeanor would cause them to harbor some doubt.

Her work complete, she smiled as she blew out the candles and stood. Tomorrow, they would be joining a new family.

 _2006_

Caius huffed. "Please, don't leave us in suspense, brother."

Aro dropped the tiny hand. "Oh, Miss Brandon. You _have_ been a naughty girl. What _was_ your endgame? Our thrones?" Growls erupted throughout the room. "Settle down, children. Settle down." He walked back to his chair. "Let's share with the class, shall we, Miss Brandon?"

"Miss _Cullen_ ," she corrected.

About the chamber, eyebrows rose. No one corrected the brothers without begging pardon.

"Oh, Miss _Brandon_ , after today, I don't think you will be welcome any longer. Our beloved Tituba is dead."

"We know this, Aro," Caius interrupted. "We found out in 1940."

"It was Miss Brandon who killed her. All for her power. Miss Brandon had it all. Subjective visions and centuries of magic at her fingertips. A powerful combination."

"I don't understand," Esme spoke out, her voice tight with anxiety.

"Faulty wiring," Bella piped up. "Her visions weren't the best, so she needed something to give them a boost—the magic. A simple money spell with concentration on the stock market will make you start to believe. If not, she'll manipulate visions until it's the outcome she wants."

"So perceptive, Miss Swan." Aro nodded to Felix, who grabbed the diminutive vampire.

"But you want me for your guard!" Alice cried out in desperation. "I've seen it!"

"Oh, Miss Brandon. Your conceit knows no bounds. Major?"

"Jazzy, please," Alice implored him, chin trembling and eyes glistening. "I … I helped you. I brought you to your new family!"

His face as cold as ice, without a single word, he took her head.

"I still don't understand," Esme said, flinching at the sound of ripping metal.

"Think about it, Esme," Rosalie began, her voice hard. "The two things she claimed to have seen upon waking—us and Jasper."

"The two things to signify her death," Emmett stated. "Jasper for protecting himself, and Carlisle for protecting the family."

"But she brought Jasper to us!" Esme insisted.

"My dear," Aro interrupted. "Major Whitlock was mere days away from meeting up with a former colleague, one Garrett Adams. He would have brought the Major to you. She was renewing the spells every few months until you met Miss Swan. Because of Miss Swan's shield, she convinced Master Cullen to glamour her, as Alice worked the love and binding spells daily. If Miss Swan had any contact with Major Whitlock, the enchantments were cast several times a day."

"But Bella's mine. My mate," Edward whined.

Aro tsked. "She is but your _singer_ , Master Cullen. I dare say hardly the same thing. I _do_ commend you on your strength and discipline that first day. However, if Miss Brandon had not manipulated fate, Major Whitlock would have protected his human mate with necessary force." With a dismissive flick of his robe, he seated himself on his throne. "Miss Swan, I look forward to seeing the immortal you in two years."


End file.
